Vehicles may employ engine braking to supplement friction or regenerative braking. The negative torque provided by engine braking may be related, proportional or otherwise, to the speed of the engine. An accelerator pedal actuation may cause a vehicle system controller to reduce engine braking torque by reducing engine speed, which may change aural engine noises perceived by occupants of the vehicle. The changes in perceived noise may be distracting to vehicle occupants, especially when engine braking and engine propulsion sound similar.